


Iridescence

by sanva



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:06:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had to be a dream, it couldn't not be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iridescence

  


 

It was a dream. It had to be. There was no other way he could be so comfortable, so clothed.

He groaned, pushing himself up from the forest floor. There was a soft layer of grass and flora, of tiny cheerful wild flowers. Not a weed, twig, or spec of damp earth in sight.

Around him the forest was bright, brilliantly lit yet hazy as if looking through a fine mist. Yes, it had to be a dream.

Everything was perfect, too perfect. Wonderful and serene and oh so calm.

It was easy to stand, just a light push of hands and the stretch of muscles adjusting bones to a new position. There was no discomfort or awkward weight. He shifted muscles he rarely used, never wanted to.

They appeared then, stretching out into the periphery of his vision, bright and shining, glimmering and glowing. A thin sheen of white and the palest of green, along with a few slight glimmers of blue. He knew they'd be soft and sleek, perfect.

They had never been like this before. No, before it had all been pain and tearing and the stretch of muscles adjusting to a weight that never should have been. There was always an ache when they were present, a constant reminder of how wrong it was for him to have them. They tore flesh, clothes, bone, sinew . . . every part of him burned when they were present.

He wondered if they were a punishment, remnants of some indiscretion—of a crime that he had committed in a past life.

And now he knew. As he pushed looked over shoulder and past iridescent feathers, so bright that you they blended together, almost a cloak of shimmering cloth, he _knew_.


End file.
